Faith, Hope and Love
by Phil D. Hernandez
Summary: Joxer has faith that Gabrielle is still alive. Xena hopes to rescue her. Love proves to be the most potent force of all.


FAITH, HOPE AND LOVE  
**by Phil D. Hernández**

GENRES: _Xena: Warrior Princess,_ drama, romance. **VIOLENCE:** None. SEX: Some kissing and hugging. **LANGUAGE:** Squeaky clean. **RATING:** G. **SUBTEXT:** None. **SPOILERS:** Sacrifice II.

****

DRAMATIS PERSONAE:  
Xena Warrior Princess  
Gabrielle the Bard of Poteidaia, Xena's best friend  
Joxer the Mighty, would-be hero  
Hope Gabrielle's daughter

************************************************************************  
This story was written at the end of the third season of _Xena: Warrior Princess,_ but before any fourth season episodes aired. It conflicts with events in the Xenaverse.  
************************************************************************

Joxer, stop staring into that pit! I'm afraid you'll fall in, too. Gabrielle's gone.  
The clumsy warrior turned toward Xena and gave her his most serious expression.  
I don't believe that. If she were dead I'd know it. You love her even more than He couldn't say it.  
More than you do. The steel in Xena's blue eyes softened.  
Right. Wouldn't you feel it if Gabrielle were truly gone?  
The Warrior Princess thought it over carefully. She nodded, unable to speak.  
With a great clatter Joxer began to remove his armor.  
I'm climbing down there, he said. Give me the hind's blood dagger. She's not facing Hope alone.  
Joxer, you can't. You'll only kill yourself!  
Gabrielle couldn't live without you, so she sacrificed herself to stop Hope. Well, I can't live without her, and neither can you. When did you stop risking everything for her? He threw his helmet aside and eased himself into the pit.  
Wait. Let me go first. If you fall, maybe I can catch you, Xena suggested. She suited action to words, gently touching Joxer on the back as she passed him. she said.

*****

Side by side, Gabrielle and Hope passed through the fire unscathed. After a seeming eternity, they hit bottom with an unexpectedly soft thump. At the bottom the walls sloped away from the sides of the passage they had fallen through, making it impossible for a person to climb up unaided.  
Hope recovered first and rounded on the bard.  
So, mother, you love Xena more than you love me. Why? I'm your daughter.  
I love you, too, Hope. I always did. Gabrielle pulled herself to her feet.  
You say that, but you keep trying to kill me. I'd be dead now if you had let Xena give up her life.  
I did those things because I love you and I love Xena. How could I let you be cursed and reviled for doing evil? Gabrielle began to cry, and hugged Hope to her. You can love more than one person, Hope.  
That is so easy for you, mother. Everybody loves you. Xena loves you. That weakling Serafin loves you. Even that fool Joxer loves you.  
  
I talked to the idiot. He couldn't make himself say it, but he does.  
And you, Hope? Do you love me?  
The half-demon couldn't respond at first. Then she answered in a very small, soft voice.  
Mommy, I love you. You wanted me to live, to be a part of you, to be good like you. Father had to separate us. But I needed your love. Love makes a strong person weak, but I want to love you, to be loved by you. For the first time in her brief life, Hope cried.  
You can be good, Hope. Find the good inside you. Take my love. It's all I can give.  
It's too late, mommy. I am who I am, and the Destroyer grows inside me. But I can love. She looked up at the pit's exit. Your friends are coming for you. They can't make it. Climb up to them, mommy. I'll help you, and them, too.  
Hope made a stirrup with her hands. Gabrielle placed a booted foot in the support and Hope boosted her to the exit. The bard began to climb.  
I love you, mommy. I could never hurt you.

*****

Xena plunged into the layer of fire without hesitation. It was getting nearly impossible for either her or Joxer to breathe, and he was weakening fast. Xena felt blisters form on her thighs as the burns crept higher up her body. The rock of the pit walls was so hot she could barely hang on. They kept climbing down, down to what now appeared to be certain death.  
Suddenly they were able to breathe freely. The fire was still there, but the air and rock seemed cool. Xena's burns disappeared, as did the scorches on their clothes, boots and Xena's armor.  
They were just able to make out a small form climbing up toward them.  
Take the dagger, Joxer. It could be Hope. You may be the only one who can safely kill her. I know you've never killed before, but you told me once you would do anything to avenge Gabrielle. I can rely on you.  
He accepted the weapon, nearly slipping as he hung on by one hand, but managing to steady himself.  
Xena! Joxer! came a familiar voice from below. As she approached, they noticed she was dressed like Gabrielle, and not in the robe Hope had worn.  
Climb back up! Gabrielle shouted. Hope is keeping the fire back for us.  
Tell me your sister's name, Xena demanded.  
It's Lila. I'm Gabrielle. Hope is still down there.  
Another voice drifted up faintly from the bottom of the pit.  
I'll always love you, mommy.  
We'll have to deal with her again, Xena warned her most beloved friend.  
Next time, she'll have to wrestle with the good inside her, Gabrielle replied.  
As long as you're safe, Joxer said.  
They climbed back up and out of the pit.

*****

It's time for one of Joxer's group hugs, Gabrielle announced once they had caught their breath. They reached for each other with feeling, and Gabrielle kissed both of them on the cheek.  
Joxer, stop blushing, she said. There's something I think you need to tell me.  
I'm sorry?  
No, silly. Three little words.  
I'm really sorry?  
  
She knows, Joxer, Xena observed. You might as well tell her.  
I - I - I can't.  
Yes, you can, Joxer. I promise not to laugh.  
I - I love you, Gabrielle.  
She kissed him on the cheek again. I love you, too. That's twice you risked your life for me, even though it was a forlorn hope.  
It was his idea to climb down after you, Xena added.  
Well, in that case Gabrielle gently took Joxer in her arms and kissed his lips.  
For a moment, the burden of Hope's survival lifted from Xena's soul. She left her friends alone for a while. They didn't notice.

**********  
**THE END  
************

**__**

Disclaimer:  
Xena and Joxer were not actually burned in the writing of this story.

**__**

Author's notes:  
These three things abide: faith, hope and love, and the greatest of these is love. - 1 Corinthians 13.  
This is my entry in the Gabrielle and Joxer Romantics Society 1998 interseason fan fiction challenge.

**__**

Episode references:  
Gabrielle's Hope, Maternal Instincts, The Bitter Suite, and Sacrifice II.

**__**

Other references:  
Children of the Lens by E.E. Smith.

**__**

COPYRIGHT NOTICE:  
Xena: Warrior Princess, Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer and Hope, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No infringement of copyrights or trademarks is intended in the writing of this fan fiction. This story is copyright © 1998 by Philip D. Hernández and is his sole property along with the story idea. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**__**

Comments:  
Unless your sole purpose is to bash Joxer or Ted Raimi, your comments would be greatly appreciated. You can e-mail the author at **BroadwayPhil@yahoo.com** .

**__**

More stories:  
Additional stories can be found on the author's website, _The Subtlety of Pickett's Charge,_ at **** .


End file.
